Serial Code
Figure]] Serial Codes (シリアルコード) allow you to claim rewards related to Flower Knight Girl propaganda that exist or take place outside of the game. Serial codes can be inputted from the Office main menu by clicking on the button that has a sheet of paper with text on it. Getting a Serial Code Serial_Code_Banners.png|Serial Code Banners Manyu_Serial_Code_Banner_2017.png|2017 Serial Code Manyu_Serial_Code_Banner_2015.png|2015 Serial Code Serial codes are gotten in various ways. Some codes are publicly available for anyone to use. Other codes are intended to be used by an individual; these codes will be delivered to you privately and the code can only be used once. The following methods earn you private, one-time use codes. *Applying for a code after an official, live Nico Nico Douga stream took place. You must be a premium Niconico member. However, you do not need to watch the stream to earn the code. *Buying certain products such as light novels (LN), manga, or figures. *Visiting Flower Knight Girl's Comiket booth. *Buying the Hanahime Absolute Pre-Release Special. This is no longer possible. *Other methods. The following methods have publicly available codes that anyone can use. *Watching an official, live Nico stream. A public code is shown that usually earns you one or more 4* flower knights. You do not need to be a premium Niconico member. The code is input-able for a limited amount of time. *The DMM Games Tokyo Game Show 2015 and 2017 code is always available. Both of the TGS banners have four 100 year old Manyus on it as shown in the above screenshots. ** Serial code for DMM Games Tokyo Game Show 2017 : 97W9 LX9G DXKR 66RK. ** Serial code for DMM Games Tokyo Game Show 2015 : K1ZN DORK MLCF DALE. Applying for Codes From Niconico Douga If you are a Premium Niconico member, you have 24 hours after a live broadcast has aired to apply for serial codes. These broadcasts are always announced in banners below the game itself and/or in the official public Twitter. You do not need to watch or timeshift the live stream to apply for the code. Follow these steps to apply for a code. 1. Go to the Nico Live Stream page. It should have the button for either requesting a time shift or viewing the video. An example URL of this is http://live.nicovideo.jp/watch/lv303849680 . 2. Scroll downwards and look for a banner that says something like 応募フォームはこちら / This is where the application form is. Click on it. 3. It opens a new page. Scroll downwards and look for a text box saying メールアドレス / E-mail address. Put your email address into it and click on the large button. 4. You are not done yet. This page asks to confirm your application. Click on the red button at the bottom-right labeled この内容で応募する / Apply with these contents. 5. You are now done applying. You will see a page like this which means you have sent in your application. 6a. Many months later, sometime before the next Nico Live of the same series, you should get an email with your code. There will not be a place to input it yet. 6b. The code may be sent to your [https://secure.nicovideo.jp/secure/common_serial?from_notification=1 Niconico notifications] instead of your email. You will not get an email notification that the serial code is waiting for you! 7. After some maintenance, possibly the one directly after a Nico Live, the input area for the serial code will be in the Office under the Serial Code tab. The email should tell you which banner to click on to input your code. Remember that the code is only usable once. If you give the code to someone else, then the code will become invalid for you the moment they use it. List of Serial Code Characters The following characters come from serial codes or methods outside of Gacha. The flower knights listed here are only available through serial codes. They are not earnable using other means such as rolling the gacha, using a seal stone, or using a trade ticket. They are typically weaker then flower knights from gacha or events. Premium Niconico Douga Characters By having a paid subscription to Niconico Douga after a Nico Live (ニコ生) has gone on, you can earn one or all of these girls at once. *5* Wintersweet *5* Cuphea *5* Lampranthus *5* Annabelle *5* Idsuroei *5* Tithonia Light Novels These products give you 5* characters. They are ordered by release date. #フラワーナイトガール　―リュウゼツランの咲く夜に― gives Agave. #フラワーナイトガール ‐雪降る町のトリカブト‐ gives Monkshood. #フラワーナイトガール ―ネリネと常夏の楽園都市― gives Devil's Claw. #フラワーナイトガール -ペポと風谷の財宝伝説- gives Japanese Chloranthus. #フラワーナイトガール ―騎士学校にオナモミ王女の革命を!― gives Rough Cocklebur. #フラワーナイトガール ―ハバネロ隊長と六花の芸術交流祭― gives Habanero. #フラワーナイトガール ―ヤクノヒナホシと嵐を呼ぶボートレース― gives Yamashitae. #フラワーナイトガール 古代の花園へ gives Trifoliate. #フラワーナイトガール 魔女とメイドと古代のバナナ gives Welwitschia. #フラワーナイトガール 紅き宝石と古代のダンスパーティー gives Cranberry. Other Books These products give you 5* characters. *『フラワーナイトガール』キャラクターコレクション (TECHGIAN STYLE) / Flower Knight Girl Character Collection gets you Panama Queen. *フラワーナイトガール エピソードコレクション / Flower Knight Girl Episode Collection gets you Sakura (Apron). *フラワーナイトガール　エピソードコレクション2 / Flower Knight Girl Episode Collection 2 gets you Himalayan Creeping Saxifrage (Gothic Maid). *フラワーナイトガール　ワールド＆キャラクターガイド / Flower Knight Girl World & Character Guide gets you Lindernia. *フラワーナイトガール -prequel- (1) / Flower Knight Girl-Prequel- (1) gets you Ping Pong Mum. *フラワーナイトガール -prequel- (2) / Flower Knight Girl-Prequel- (2) gets you Miltonia. These products give you equipment. *フラワーナイトガール 電撃コミックアンソロジー / Flower Knight Girl Dengeki Comic Anthology gets you a 4* ring. Caution: The digital (Kindle) version of this book has no serial code. Comiket Sets FKG booths at Comiket had sold some special sets that included a serial code for a unique character. *5* Kinutasou was sold at C90. She can now be bought in the Clearing House. *5* Rhodanthe was sold at C91. She can now be bought in the Clearing House. *5* Torenia was sold at C92. She can now be bought in the Clearing House. *5* False Helleborine was sold at C93. She can now be bought in the Clearing House. *5* Wallich's Glory Bower was sold at C94. She can now be bought in the Clearing House. *5* Tea Plant was sold at C95. She can now be bought in the Clearing House. *5* Fan Flower was sold at C96. *5* Japanese Viburnum was sold at C97. Other Things *5* Anri (Rue Anemone) came from the collaboration with Girl's Symphony, another game by the parent company of Flower Knight Girl: YourGames. She can now be bought in the Clearing House. These products give you equipment. *The 1/7th Size Oncidium Figure gets you a 4* ring. Caution: The Amazon JP page claims that the code will not work outside of Japan. (Dis)trust at your own risk. Buying Products Overseas LN cut here.jpg|Step 6: Find this small, flipped-over page in the back LN code.jpg|Step 7: The code is inside the flipped-over page that you cut As a Wikia catered to non-Japanese speakers, the audience is not expected to live in Japan and have quick access to stores with products that have serial codes. This is a walkthrough of how to buy a light novel from overseas and get the serial code that it comes with. #Register at Buyee. #Install "Add to Buyee" for your browser. #Make an account at Amazon JP. #Add the product(s) to your cart using Buyee. Caution: "New" products come with serial codes, but "Used" products probably have their one-time use serial codes used. Also, digital copies of books do not come with serial codes. #Buy the product(s). #When the product arrives at your place, find the serial code that comes with the product. At the back of the light novel, locate a smaller page that is flipped over upon itself. Note: Japanese books are read from right-to-left. #Cut along the scissor marks. The inside of the page contains the serial code. Category:Interface